Measuring torque imparted by a prime mover, including but not limited to electric motors, combustion engines, or other mechanism that transforms energy to rotational motion, to a load can involve torque sensors that measure distortion of a shaft under the full torque applied to the load, such as a motor shaft or shaft coupled to the load used to transfer torque from the prime mover to the load. Output signals from such sensors cannot be interpreted by users without processing and translation of electrical values into a readable output through electrical circuitry or other equipment. However, such sensors can be expensive, and due to its proximity to operating machinery can be prone to damage. A system and method for determining torque without the use of such sensors is therefore desirable.